


Stitches

by LilaKimWoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaKimWoo/pseuds/LilaKimWoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria was 17 she got pregnant. The father? Far away at the other side of the planet. Kpop Idol Oh Sehun. After that insident in Hong Kong... that night...<br/>So when the boy, his son, was 5, she told to her self that she needs to find him or at least he should know about him. Nothing. But she stayed in Seoul.</p><p>The boy... The boy looked exactly like him . Only he had my eye colour, deep green...<br/>Companies keep chasing him to be an idol. That is actually my sons, dream. To be a Kpop Idol.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any mistakes about exo, i am sorry. i am not a fan. But i really like Sehun!!^^  
> So i thought to write this. I actually had to search first to be sure before starting to write it!!^^

17 years ago

Date: November 17, 2012

“Do I really have to go uncle?” I said to my uncle. He wanted me to go to Hong Kong with him to some sort of music awards or something. My uncle is a manager in a famous music company in US. He was called to attend these awards as an honor or something.  
“Why don't you take Natalie with you? she is your daughter and I really don't wanna miss these school days.”  
“Maria, Natalie is only 6. she can't come. Come on it will be fun. And you know that you are my one and only beloved niece.” he said as he pinches my chick.  
“When will stop doing that ? I am 17 years old, not 5.” I said to him. “But what if is boring. I don't even know one of the songs.”  
“Neither do I. The only thing that I know is that South Korea has Kpop and Japan has Jpop, which contents a lot of groups. Boys and girls.” he explains to me. “Anyway your mother agreed she said that this trip will help you open your eyes and see the world.”  
My mother.... I have things to do here. I can believe that I am going to miss Peter's party for that thing. And I also promised Sam to help him lose is virginity. He is my friend anyway.  
“When will it happen?” I ask at last  
“30th November, but we will leave three days before.” he finally said.  
“At least I will skip school.....” I say. He laughs.

Date: November 27, 2012

The fight was 12 hours. I am so tired I just want to go to the hotel and sleep. So I tell my uncle. First he starts telling me that I need to see Hong Kong and that is a life time experience. But after I told him that I just want to sleep he gave up. In Hong Kong is cold. In California is really sunny this days actually everyday of the year. I might see snow. I had never seen snow.  
I arrive at the hotel. A company called S.M has told my father to came here. The hotel is five star, I can tell only from the entrance. When I get in the first entrance I see many fans waiting for their favorite groups to see. They are holding cameras and posters.  
I am about to go in when a bodyguard tells me something in Chinese or whatever is this.  
“I speak only english.” I tell him.  
“You can get in girl it is forbitten for fans.” he transilates me.  
“But I am not a fan” I tell him and I take out my ID card. He starts checking is. Then he says something at his phone.  
After a couple of minutes he allows me get in. By the time I get in I fell warm so I take of my jacket. I am wearing a shirt the in tacked in the skirt. My brown boots are a little wet. I always wear boots with heels. They make look my serious and either way I do look older than my age.  
I get into the elevator and when the door is about to close someone puts his hand between the two doors. A tall guy with a hoddy gets in he is also holding a bottle of water. He goes at the other side of the elevator. He has long thin fingers that are hugging the bottle. He seems fit. I can see a little of his hair going to the front when he opens the bottle. His hair color is white. Wow. I have never seen a guy dying his hair this color. He realizes that I look at him. I turn my head away and I open my phone. The door opens and he gets out. He might be young because his shoulders are not the big yet but his butt has the best shape. Well done. As he gets of I realise that I am at the same floor too. So I kinda run to get out. In addition, I actually step on him but he catches me before I fall. He is now holding my two arms and I can see clear his face. His hair is white but the sides are black and short. His brown eyes were staring deep into my green eyes. I shiver. His stare got me so unexpected.  
“Are you ok?” he said in broken English.  
“Oh yeah I am totally fine thank you!” I say and I smile to him with a stupid smile. He returns it back. His eyes are as cute as his smile when he smiles.  
“Ok. I go.. now” he finally says as he let go of me. He turns around and he goes though the hallway as I keep staring his back.

Who is he? Need to know..... I have to know.....


	2. The Pool

Date: November 28, 2012  
I couldn't sleep well. He keeps appearing in my dreams. His glace, his eyes, his lips..... Why was I like this? I don't even know him. I mean he can be a serial killer.... Yeah I wish....  
After a while I start staring at the wall and then I see light outside. I take my phone from the table. Anyway I can't sleep more. How can I be sure he is a singer? But then again with that face.....  
I search for the performances in this years awards. Wow. There are many groups. I go though a couple of the groups but no one in looks like him. And then I go to a group called EXO. What that even stands for? It has lot of members, 12 to be honest. As I scroll down I finally found him. He is the youngest at the group and his name is Sehun. A year older than me actually. Not bad at all. I also notice that they are new in the music industry. There company is S.M the one that my uncle was called by here.  
I close my phone and I go to open the window. The sky is almost white but the sun escapes from the whiteness a little. At the end I decide to go to the pool of the hotel before breakfast. I get ready as I put my swimming suite and a light dress with a towel at my one hand and my phone with my head-phones at the other. When I go to elevator I hope to see him again. I hope he stops the elevator again, but no.  
When I arrive at the pool I see two women at their late 20's chatting and three other boys playing in the pool. I see many people like swimming in the morning. I do love swimming. It is my life. Not many people know. I was getting bulled because I of that. They were saying that I will grown big large shoulders, like the boys. So it is better to be a secret. I take the bath, then I just live my stuff at a seat and I go straight to the pool. As I get in I feel relaxed. The three boys where actually a little loud but it didn't bother me so much. The two ladies were annoyed by them. They were tourists I can say. One of them stands up.  
“Excuse me .. EXCUSE ME!!” she screams “Can you be a little quite ?” she has an attitude. Well sometimes I do have that. The boys just looked at ease other.  
“Oh God, they don't english, really now? Everyone speaks english. How can they not speak engilsh. Why couldn't only be that language.” she continues.  
As hear this words I get out of the pool. I was angry I mean I am to kind of bitch sometimes but they didn't do anything to them.  
“Excuse me, but what did they do wrong?” I ask her politly.  
“Who are you again girl?” she says to me in a angry but bitchy way. Oh no you didn't.  
“The girl that is going to put you back at your sit. (I don't know if they say this in english but in greek is common sentence but you get what I want to say right?^^) Look her lady english is the language that the hole world said it will be more common. No one ever said that it will leave all the other ones. I mean every country has different things in every level. And that is what make the world an interesting and wonderful place. Why you are even here if you don't believe in this and don't appreciate some else habit, language and more. Get back to your country and just live your miserably life.” l say.  
“How dare you-” she starts to say but someone from behind interrupts her.  
“She is right. If you don't like our country you are free to leave. Because my friends don't speak fluently english doesn't give you permission to talk like that.”  
He was tall and he indeed speaks fluently english with an accent.  
“Let's go Tiffany. They are not worth it” the other girl says. They leave before I open my mouth to say anything more. The turns to me.  
“Thank you for your words” he says  
“I am just speaking the truth” I say to him as I smile. Why I have the feeling that I have seen him before....  
“I am Kris by the way” he introduce his self to me.  
“I am Maria nice to meet you” I smile again at him. His is indeed pretty handsome. I didn't realize how handsome the guys look here.  
And I am about to say something, I see him. He slips his long fingers throw his wet hair. I was still looking at him when he made eye-contact with me. He smiled. I think my heart skipped a beat. What is this?What is happening to me? It is not like I have never seem someone handsome. But looking at him, at his sweet and warm smile... And then I see down. Well... he was wearing a swimming suite. His body need a little more work but not that I am complaining. I can feel my chicks getting red and I believe have that stupid smile again. Oh Sehun......(see what I did there?!?! ;P)  
“Oh, do you know Sehun already?” Kris askes me.  
“Actually we dumped into each other yesterday at the elevator.” I say to him.  
“Oh...” he says and he looks at me from head to toe. He turns to Sehun and he says something in Korean I think. I see Sehun nodding. Then Kris smiles.  
“So see you later on......” says Sehun as he tries to explain with his hands the word elevator.  
“Elevator?” I say to him.  
“Hhhh!!” he responds and he points at me smiling. I laugh.  
“Sehun !!” says one of the boys at the pool. So he leaves. But before I am about to leave to Kris grads my arm.  
“Bubble Tea”  
“What?” I say to him confused.  
“Sehun really likes Bubble Tea” he says and then he winks at me.  
He also returns to the crew with the other.  
Bubble Tea, huh? We will see.  
But why do I care about that information?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apology for my english. If i have any mistakes i am really sorry.It is not my first language!!! ^^


End file.
